A Perfect Teen !
by zeenats
Summary: A story by Shabna for her Jaan...! Story revolves about 2 ppl meeting Accidently... But a turn point makes them most important for each other.. ! KV's Lover sunshine Dayreya... surely peep in Happiestttt Birthday... God Bless You... Completely an Oc story...


_**3rd april 2016**_

 _A girl is sitting outside of her house. She is trying to write something._

 **Girl** :- kya karu,kaya karu? Koi achi ideas ni ari h...  
Kaisi story likhu mei? Hmmm suprise party wala ya kuch aur?

 _And she startd to write a story on her diary... After sometime,she said to herself..._

 **Giri** :-are yar shabna _( hehehe guyz the girl is no one other than me)_ tujhe itni jaldi kya h? Uski birthday to june mei h na.. Abi bi bht time bki h ... Sochked bd me likhna

 **Shabna2** :-ni shabna ni tm apne bare me bht ache se janti h na,tm bht lazy h aur ha ye story tum tumhasi jaan keliye likh ri h to jaldi likho aur tje uskeliye bht sari gifts bi to bnani h...

 **Shabna1** :-hojayega yar ... Vaise ab tmari vctn chal ri h aur khelne keliye bache bi ni h...ol bi ni jaati to time bht h tumhare pas... Ab jake khelte h chalo...

 _And sabna closd her diary and went to play..._

 _Days passd like abna forgot to cmplte the story. And the month of june has startd .now shabna becme alert .she again startd to think ki nw what will she write for her jaan..._

 _ **7th june 2016**_

 _Shabna went to her badi ammy's house. When rfna,shabna's cousin saw shabna, she ran to her and hugged her and startd to cpmlain_

 **Rafna** :- shabna di,mei apse naraz h. Ap mujse bt hi mat kar (saying this rafna startd to beat shabna)

 **Shabna** :-are yar kya bt h? Why are u beating me like this? Mei ne kya kiya jo tm mujhe is tarah se mar ri h?

 **Rafna** :-kya kiya apne? Apse mei ne kuch mangi thi kya?

 **Shabna** :- kya,kya mangi thi tm ? Vo bi mjse...

 **Rafna** :- shabna di mei apse ishu ki photo dene ko kaha tha na... Apne muje kyu ni di.?

 **Shabna** :- mei kyu du tje meri jaan ki photo? Vo meri dost h... Tmari ni okkk

 **Rafna** :- shabna diii... Ishu meri bi dost hai.,

 **Shabna** :- vo kaise? Tm to jaan ko janti thi tak ni to vo tmari dost kaise hogi?

 **Rafna** :-kisne kaha mei ni janti ishu ko... Ishu apki dost h best r vo bht cute h,bht drama karti h ,abi se jalti h , bht ache se dance karti h,vo uski class ki topper h etc...

 **Shabna** :- hein...tje ye sb kisne btayi?

 **Rafna** :- budhu... Apne hi btayi thi mje ye sb. Aur ha ishu apki best frnd h aur ap meri best frnd h to ishu bi meri best frnd h samji...Ab mje jaldi ishu ki photo do

 **Shabna** :- ni ni mei ni degi tje jaan ki pic vo mje dantegi.

 **Rafna** :-shabna di mje ishu ki pic do plz

 **shabna** :-ni matlb ni..

 _(and both of thm startd to fight. Tbi vaha par ek aurat ati h)_

 **Ramsee** :- ye kya ho raha h yaha? Rafna tm kyu mar ri h shbu ko ? Shabu tmse kitni br kaha h ki agar ye tje mar ri h to tm bi vapas laga do ...

 **Rafna** :- _**choti maa**_... Ye bndar mje ishu ki photo ni deri h (and she again beat shabna)

 **Ramsee** :-rafnaaaaa...

 **Rafna** :-sry choti ma

 **Ramsee** :- vaise rafna tje ishu ki pic kyu chahye?

 **Shabna** :- are ramsee mei bi yahi puch ri hu is se... Tb keh ri h ki ishu meri bf h .bdi ayi ishu ki bf huh..

 **Ramsee** :- shau tm ise pic mat jao jake khelo( rafna went frm there after galaring shabna)

 **Ramsee** :-vaise shabna ishu vapas agayi kya?

 **Shabna** :- ni ramsee,vo ni ayi. But ha 12th ko uski birthday h..

 **Ramsee** :-ohoo, to kya planing h tmari? Kya de ri h tmari jaan ko ? Mei ramshad se kahu kuch leke anekeliye?

 **Shabna** :-ramsee meri mazak mat i jaan keliye ek stry likhna chahti hu…. _hearing this ramsee and rasiya di startd to laugh_

 **Rasiya di** :-kya yar shabna tm apni bestie ko uski brthday par ek stry likhna chahti ho kya?koi acha sa gift do use

 **Ramsee** :-are rasiya tm ye kya bol ri h? Vo kaise girf degi uski jaan ko vo to bht dur rehti ek idea h shabna, vaise bi ab tmari vctn chal ri h to tm tmari jaan ke pas chali jao .aur ha kbi vapas mat ana . Tm tmari jaan ke pas hi rehna...

 **Shabna** :- ramsee kya yar ap hamesha meri tang kyu karti h ? Mei ja ri hu huh...

 **Ramsee** :-rath me ana shahzu aur rafna ki tution lene

 **Shabna** :- mei ni anewali... _(saying this she went frm there )_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _iske bd shabna din rath sochne lagi ki vo uski jaan ko uski birthday par gift karneliye kaisi stry likhegi_  
shabna:yaar socho,socho tmari jaan keliye tje kuch to likhna h ...

 _Yad h na tje tmari wish.. Tm chahti ho na ki tm ff me tmari pehale stry tmari jaan keliye likhe.. To jaldi socho... Ab zyada din ni h tmare pas_  
 _after thinking for hours she drpd the idea of wrtng stry for her jaan_

 _ **9th june 2016 (On ff)**_

 _Shabna checkd her pm inbox. And there she saw a msg frm her_ _ **little sis prachu...**_

 **Prachu** :-didu planning kya h? Ishu di's birthday is cmng yad hai na..

 **Shabna** :-jaan ki birthdy ari h aur mei bhul jaye isa kbi hoga kya?Mei kbse waite kar ri h is din keliye pata h tje?  
Bt yar me stry ni likh sakti .kyuki mje likhna ni ati.

 **Prachu** :-likhna ni ata? Dids bht simple hai imagine ur charctr ..bs choti si dream dkho .khudko dream ka narrator samjo and then type down ur imaginatn dkhna kahani ban jayegi

 **Shabna** :- ni yar mjse ni hogi

 **Prachu** :-uff .acha man ni hai to apko mei majbur ni karungi thats ishu di ko gift kya dogi ap?

 **Shabna** :-man h yar bt likh ni sakti….pata ni use kya gift du.

 **Prachu** :-man h na…..To likho na plz..wo bht khush hogi..

 **Shabna** :- pata h but i cant yar

 **Prachu** :- kyuuuuuu...

 _ **10th june 2016**_

 _Shabna went out wid her frnds._

 **Shabna** :-yar abi... Mje ek acha idea chahye

 **Abi** :- for what?

 **Shabna** :- vo sunday jaan ki birthday h na …mei ek stry likhna chahti hu uskeliye

 **Mumthas** :-oh god phir se shuru hogayi... Yaar shabz tm kbi to bkiyf ke bre me bt karo .hamesha dkho _**tmari jaan ,barfi, behana,chams, choci, anu di..**_ In sbke bre me hi bt karti h …kaisi ajeeb nam h in logo ke yuck

 **Shabna** :- mum tmse me kitni br kaha h ki meri dosto ke bre me kuch mat kaho. Agar idea h to do varna chal hum selfie lete h

 **Abi** :-ek idea h

 **Shabna** :- kya?

 **Mumthas** :- tm tm dono ke pehale mulakat ke bare me likho.

 **Shabna** :- hmmm

 _Then aftr enjoyng wid mum and abi she returnd to her home_

 _ **Aftr reaching home, she dirctly went to Rafna and Shahzan. And asked**_

Shabna :- shahzu,rafna pata h sunday jaan ki birthday h .mei use kya gift du?

 **Shahzu** :- ishu di ki birthday ... Sach me? Shabna di ap meri taraf se unhe wish karna. Gift apki pasand me kya btau? Mei ja ri hu bye…(and he went frm there)

 **Rafna** :- shabna di aapna ishu ko ek pencil...

 **Shabna** :-rafnaaaaaaaa...

 **Rafna** :ni ni pencil ni haa ap unhe ek pen..,

 **Shabna** :- rafnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

 **Rafna** :-ni pen ni , ek min mje sochne do

shb:ha socho…..Hmm yar rafna mei uskeliye stry likhu kya?

 **Rafna** :- are budhuuu ap uskeliye stry likhne ki takleef kyu utha ri h? Is se bi acha to ye h na ki ap unhe ek stry book gift kare...

 **Shabna** :- Rafnaa... Chup ekdum chup….hey bhagwan mei kis se idea pucha ? Ni chahye mje tmari idea

 **Rafna** :- arey di mje sochne do na... Mei apko achi idea dti hu

 **Shabna** :- ni beta mei khud sochungi. Ja tm yaha se

 _ **Tbi shabna heard a beeping sound frm her mob... There she saw a msg frm her choci**_

 **Choci :-** : hey here…

 **Shabna** :-hey chocii .sim vapas mili kya?

 **Choci** :- ha di mila…ek bt btao ki ishi ke bday keliye kya kar rahe ho?

 **Shabna** :-pata ni..stry likhna chahti hu bt ni hogi….us din jo meri dil me ayegi vo mei use bhejungi aur mje ni lagta ki stry likhna zaruri h.,

 **Choci** :-ohhh...Bhejoge matlab?

 **Shabna** :- matlb msg karungi….agar uski address mere pas hoti to mei use gift zarur bhejti

 **Choci** :- ohhh...agar address ho bi naa tbi kuch mat bhejna…aur apko lagta hai ki phn pe use kuch bhejna safe h?

 **Shabna** :- kyu?...Phn par ni ff me….uskeliye mei bht kuch bnayi thi bt sb me jhala di

 **Choci** :- ohh cmn di vo ghar mei akeli todi na rehti h aur bi log honge na

 **Shabna** :- ha uski mum papa aur chota bhai bs itni log h

 **Choci** :- hn to agar vo chiz agar uski mom ko mil gayi to prblm hojayegi naa…..jala kyu diya? Photo leke bhej sakte thy na...

 **Shabna** :- kaise?...Usdin mei bht gusse me akar sb jhala di mje us din pure ffwalo se gussa thi

 **Choci** :- ohhh…..Arey ap courier bhejoge to ofc courier to koi bi recieve kar skte hai na. Agar vo gift uski muma ke hati lag gaya to vo prblm me aa jayegi

 **Shabna** :-ha ye to h bt mei ni bhej ri hu kyuki mere pas uski adrs ni h

 **Choci** :- hmm

 **Shabna** :- yaar agar mei jaan keliye stry ni likhi to use bura lagegi kya?

 **Choci** :- vo mai kaise bta sakti hu di. Vo to apko uss se puchna hoga na

 **Shabna** :- mje bht bura lag ri h kyuki mei uskeliye kuch likh ni pa ri h

 **Choci** :-kyu?aur pure do din h aapke pas kuch aacha sa likhlo

 **Shabna** :- ni hogi do ni sirf ek din h mere pas mje kal 12 bhaje use wish karni h

 **Choci** :- hm to 12th tak na

 **Shabna** :- hmm vo bt ni h yar …idea mere pas bi h

 **Choci** :- dii idea to khud hi aa jate hai….ek br bs likhna strt kardo .am sure manage hojayega

 **Shabna** :-yar bt idea ki ni h kuch aur h

 **Choci** :-kya hai? Vo to btao

 **Shabna** :- bhai

 **Choci** :-haain!... Apke bhai ka isha ke bday se kya lena dena?

 **Shabna** _:-...(its an secrt)_

 **Choci** :- ohh.. So ab ff pe hi wish karlena

 **Shabna** :- hmm bt use bura lagegi na ye bt mje bht pareshan kar ri h yar

 **Choci** :- ab app kar bi kya sakte h….di agar ap kaho to mei apki help karti hu

 **Shabna** :- kaise?...Kaise vo to sbko pata chal gaye honge hehehehe

 _ **aftr having sme more chat shb went to take a bath**_  
 _ **then aftr breakng her fastng she startd to wri te her stry for her jaan**_  
 _ **and nw you guyz read that stry isa kya dkh ri h upar jo bi pada h na vhi h meri stry**_  
 _ **ha ise stry to ni keh sakti plz bear wid me guyz**_

 _ **"HAAPPY BIRTHDAY JAAN/ISHU**_  
 _ **MAY GOD BLESS U DEAR"**_  
 _ **-urs darlu,shahzan,rafna,ridha ,shaheen,ramsee ,rasiya di and nasi**_

 _ **jaan mje pata h ki ye achi ni h bht borng h ... But yar jo meri man me ayi vo me likh ar achi ni lagi to plz maf karna**_  
 _ **i love u my jaan love sooooo muchhhhh**_

 _ **and chocii thankuso much yaar agar tm ni hoti to meri wish kbi puri ni hoti ... Thanku a lot yar**_  
 _ **prachu thanx my dear for encouragin me**_  
 _ **love u both...**_


End file.
